id lie
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: sonfic basicaly what sam thinks of danny disclaimer i dont own danny phantom or id lie


**Hi guys this is my first fanfic hope u like it!**

i heard this song and it made me think of danny and sam so its basically what sam thinks of danny lots of fluff!

**Disclaimer:**i dont own danny phantom or taylor swift id lie!

_(8) I dont think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me_

_he tells me about his night and i count the colours in his eyes(8)_

Sam mason watched as danny fenton got back in the fenton hover car (**A/N**:i dont know if it is called that) and thought to her self the passenger seat looked alot better "ugh! thats the 10th ghost since last night"danny said "i guess you didnt get much sleep then?" Sam asked "nope"he said and began to tell her about it and sam looked into his glowing green eyes since he was in ghost form!

_(8)he'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair im laughing cos i hope hes wrong and i dont think its ever crossed his mind he tells a joke i fake a smile and i know all his favourite songs(8)_

Sam and danny were at sams house watching twilight which sam secretly liked but nobody but danny knew that they were at the scene where bella and edward were in biololgy talking to eachother "i dont think i will ever fall in love" danny said as he ran his fingers throw his hair sam just laughed "every one falls in love danny" she said hoping he was wrong she wanted him to fall in love with her "i suppose ohh ive got a new joke a horse walked into a bar and the bartender said why the long face" danny said and sam smiled even though she didnt find it funny but she didnt think it crossed his mind "ohh i finally got that song i wanted" he told her "you mean you finally got all time low by the wanted" she said knowing it was his favorite song "yeah"

_(8) and i could tell you his favorite colours green he loves to argue born on the 17th his sisters beautiful he has his fathers eyes and if you asked me if i love him id lie(8)_

**Sams POV!**

i could tell you everthing about danny first his favourite colours green like the colour of his eyes when hes in ghost mode secondly he loves argueing with tucker or jazz and he was born on the 17th of june and he had a big sister called jazz who was beautiful he also has his dads eyes baby-blue tuckers always asking me if i like danny truth is i love him but i say no i lie i dont want anyone knowing!

_(8)he looks around the room inoccently over looks the truth shouldnt a light go on dosnt he know that ive had him memorized for soo long(8)_

**Sams POV**

me and danny were in my room me slowly moving closer to him i loved being close to him but he is so clueless he dosnt even notice hes just looking around my room inoccently looking over the truth that we are perfect for eachother i look at him hes soo handsom i somtimes think that he glows i dont think he knows i know everthing about him!

_(8)he sees everthing black and white never let nobody see him cry i dont let anybody see me wishing he was mine(8)_

**Sams POV**

i was in dannys room helping him with homework and kept brushing my hand against his but i said i never meant it even though i clearly did but he sees everthing black and white he dosnt notice "danny come down here for a moment" we heard his mum shout "be right back" he said and raced down stairs i started thinking about him about kissing him our tongues in eachothers mouth him lying on top of me..."NO SAM STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" her mind was saying danny came back up looking like he was about to cry "danny whats wrong"i said going over to him and hugging him"my grandad died this morning"he said then he finally let the tears fall i pulled him to his bed he leaned on my shoulder and cried softly danny was close to his grandad ii hugged him and let him cry on me danny hardly let anyone see him cry just like i dont let anybody see me wanting him to be mine

_(8) and i could tell you his favorite colours green he loves to argue born on the 17th his sisters beautiful he has his fathers eyes and if you asked me if i love him id lie(8)_

**Sams POV**

a few weeks later danny seemed to be normal again he was wearing a green te-shirt today his favorite colour he looked at me and smiled that gorgous smile i blushed a little "serously guys make out already" tucker said "you realy need to ask her out soon danny"he countinued "its none of your busness if im going to ask a girl out" danny said "well conserding im your best friend then yes it is"tucker argued back "is not"danny said

"is too"

"is not"

"is too"

"ok boys stop it" i said i knew danny wanted to continue he loved argueing "anyway i birthdays in a month im going to be 15 it was the 17th of may today exactly a month till dannys birthday jaz came walking towards us she wasnt populaur but she was more beautiful than paulina i thought i looked at dannys eyes again the sam as his dads "hey jazz" tucker said "hi" she said back i was still looking in dannys eyes we were both blushing "you soo like him sam" tucker said "do not" i said even though it was a lie

_(8)he stands there then walks away my god if i could only say im holding ever breath for you(8)_

**Sams POV**

me danny and tucker were walking home we said goodbye to tucker when we came to his house so it was only me and danny left sadly we got to my house "i will see you later"he said "yeah bye ill call you"i said i went into my house and let out a breath i didnt know i was holding

_(8)he'll never tell you but he can play guitar i think he can see through everthing but my heart first thought when i wake up is my god hes beautiful so i put on my make up and pray for a miracle(8)_

**Sam POV**

i went for danny it was saturday tucker was out of town so danny said we could watch some movies at his place " hes upstairs" jazz said i went upstaris but heard a guitar like somone was playing one live i walked in to his room and he was playing im yours by jason mars and singing it he had a nice voice like an angel he finished then he noiced i had come in and blushed "oh sam i never noticed you come in sorry i know im bad singer"he said "no you not your awsome" i said sitting on his bed "sing another song please" i asked "ok but dont tell anyone it can be our little secret!" he said

next morning!

i woke up and thought how gorgous danny was i put on a little more make up hoping he would notice i went to school and saw danny my heart skipped a beat he winked at me making me blush "hi sam

look nice today" he said which didnt help the blushing "thanks you dont look too bad yourself" i said "uhh can you come to my house around 6 i have somthing to tell you"he said nervesly "sure" i said

_(8)yes i could tell you his favourite colours green he loves to argue ohh and it kills me his sisters beautiful he has his fa_thers eyes and if you asked me if i love if you asked me if i love him id lie(8)

**Sams POV**

"so do you think hes finally gonna aske you out?"tucker said when i told him "TUCKER! i told you we are just friends" i said "ohh please i bet you know his fave colour is blue he hates argueing he was born on the 16th his sister is ugly and he has his mothers eyes"tucker said buthe got it all wrong "acutally his fave colour is green he loves argueing he was born on the 17th jazz is beautiful and he has his fathers eyes"i said "see told you i got them wrong on purpose"tucker said "ok so i love danny" i said giving in " i knew it" he said smirking "but it kills me he dosnt love me back" i said "uhh i swear your as clueless as he is!"he said

at dannys house

"hi danny" i said as i walked into his room "hey" he said i went in his room and sat on his bed i looked at him we were onluy inches apart he leaned closer and our lips met the kiss was amazing i depend it and felt his tongue on my lips begging for entry i happily let him and he did the same i pressed my body up against his and he put me on my back i ran my fingers through his hair we parted for air "i love you"i blurted out "i love you too" he said which made me smile at school i was standing at my locker talking to tucker but i never told him what happend the night before suddenly i felt two arms around me picking me up and twirling me round i giggled "i love you" danny said turned me round and kissed me tucker just smiled "i knew it" he said


End file.
